


Volverte a ver

by Slvia165



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slvia165/pseuds/Slvia165
Summary: La vida de Nayeon empieza a irse cuesta abajo, así que decide hablarle a su número vecino, la cual termina siendo Jeongyeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Volverte a ver

**Author's Note:**

> Me dieron una idea de un au 2yeon con el número vecino y no pude resistirme. Todo lo que pasa lo he aprendido en clases, si hay algún dato erróneo, disculparme por favor. Si no entendéis lo que le está pasando, lo podéis buscar por Google. Espero que os guste<3

Nayeon nunca ha sido una persona con muchos amigos, de hecho, no tenía amigos, pero eso no era algo que le preocupara mucho. Sus padres no se preocupaban mucho ya que según ella, no necesitaba amigos.

Desde pequeña resaltó por su inteligencia y su tendencia ermitaña, pero nada de eso hacía a sus padres pensar que Nayeon fuera diferente a otros niños de su edad. Si bien se extrañaban que nunca quisiera hacer fiestas e invitar a sus compañeros de clase en sus cumpleaños, lo dejaban pasar.

La rutina de Nayeon era básica, pero le funcionaba y para ella ya le estaba bien. Se despertaba a las 7:00 e iba de inmediato a la ducha, a las 7:20 estaba fuera de la ducha ya vestida y secándose el pelo, a las 7:30 se hacía el desayuno y el almuerzo para el instituto y a las 7:45 salía de su apartamento y partía hacia el instituto, el cual llegaba siempre cinco minutos pronto. Todos los días eran iguales, pero Nayeon ya estaba acostumbrada además, no le molestaba hacer siempre lo mismo.

Los sábados solía hacer cualquier tarea que le hubieran mandado en el instituto y los domingos disfrutaba simplemente teniendo música relajante de fondo y mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Teniendo en cuenta que vive en un sexto piso, tiene una buena vista. Nayeon siempre se imaginaba en su cabeza como serían las vidas de la gente que veía desde su ventana, a veces intentaba adivinar hacia donde se dirigía la gente, pero nunca sabía si adivinaba o no.

La realidad le pegó cuando llegó al instituto y se vio sola hasta en la más mínima ocasión. Ya fuera cuando los profesores pedían que hicieran parejas para hacer un trabajo, o en la hora del almuerzo cuando todos se reunían con sus amigos. A Nayeon nunca le molestó estar sola hasta que empezó a sentirse sola, para entonces tenía 16 años y todavía le faltaban dos más para terminar el instituto.

Empezó a fijarse en la gente de su instituto, observando su comportamiento y su lenguaje corporal. Lo hacía tan intensamente, que no se daba cuenta que su mirada incomodaba a sus compañeros. Hasta que tras unas semanas, Jaebeom, un chico que iba con ella a matemáticas se acercó a ella con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

“¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué me estás observando todo el rato?”

Nayeon lo miró a los ojos y luego miró detrás de ella, pensando que a lo mejor estaba interrumpiendo una conversación.

“Te hablo a ti, chica rara.”

Entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con ella.

“Me llamo Nayeon.”

“¿Y a mí que más me da? Deja de mirarme, stalker.”

¿Stalker? Los stalkers eran las personas que perseguían a otra gente sin tener en cuenta su privacidad y Nayeon no era una stalker, era una observadora. Nayeon no invadía la privacidad de nadie. Pero al parecer no todo el mundo compartía su punto de vista.

Poco tardó el instituto entero en llamarla “stalker Nayeon”. Era estúpido, el mote en sí era totalmente estúpido y erróneo, pero sabía que nadie le haría caso si lo dijera, así que lo dejó estar.

Nayeon terminó por dejar de observar a sus compañeros para que parasen de llamarla así, pero al parecer solo empeoró las cosas.

“¡Noona! ¡Nayeon noona! ¡Espera un momento!”

Se dio la vuelta, extrañándose al ver a Taeyong, un compañero de su clase de inglés.

“No deberías llamarme noona, naciste el uno de julio mientras que yo nací el veintidós de septiembre. Eres mayor que yo, no a la inversa.”

Se dio cuenta como Taeyong la miraba con una mueca rara.

“En fin, yo venía a decirte algo, Nayeon.”

“¿Si?”

“Verás, me gustaría ser tu amigo.” Le dijo sonriendo, sonrisa que no reciprocó.

“¿Por qué querrías ser mi amigo? No me conoces.” Frunció el ceño.

“Exactamente por eso, no te conozco, me gustaría conocerte.”

“¿De veras?”

Taeyong sonrió y dio un paso en dirección a Nayeon.

“Claro, ¿me das tu número de teléfono? Ya sabes, para chatear y eso.”

Entonces la mente de Nayeon se quedó en blanco. ¿Número de teléfono? Ella siquiera tenía teléfono propio. ¿Debería tenerlo? Se lo preguntaría a sus padres al llegar a su casa.

“No… No tengo número telefónico.”

“¿No tienes o no quieres dármelo?” Dijo dando un paso hacia delante, empezando a romper su espacio personal “Eres muy valiente para stalkear a la gente, pero cuando tienes que hablar con ellos te acobardas. La gente como tú me da asco.”

De un golpe seco, tiró los libros que llevaba en sus manos al suelo provocando un ruido sordo en el pasillo del instituto, hecho que hizo que todos se giraran en su dirección. El grupo de amigos de Taeyong empezó a reír, contagiando a algunas personas que seguían mirando en su dirección. Nayeon solo miró a Taeyong interrogante, esperando una respuesta.

“¿En serio creías que quería ser amigo tuyo? Ni en un millón de años, stalker Nayeon.”

Cuando llegó a su casa ese día, Nayeon les pidió un teléfono móvil a sus padres. Como no solía ser una chica que pidiese cosas, siempre le solían comprar lo que ella quería. Así que al día siguiente, Nayeon tenía en sus manos un iPhone X. Sin todavía saber muy bien cómo funcionaba, instaló las aplicaciones que la App Store le recomendaba. Así que terminó teniendo WhatsApp, Instagram y Twitter. Creyendo que tres aplicaciones ya eran suficientes, se registró en cada una de ellas e investigó un poco para ver de qué servían.

En el siguiente día que tuvo inglés, le informó a Taeyong de que ya tenía teléfono móvil, así que ahora si podía darle su número telefónico. El chico volvió a repetir la misma acción del otro día, tiró los libros que llevaba en sus manos pero además le dio un empujón, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo. La clase se llenó de risas y los amigos de Taeyong le chocaron los cinco, riendo en voz alta y señalándola de vez en cuando. Nayeon no entendía nada, pero para su suerte el día siguiente era sábado, lo que significaba que solo debía preocuparse de sus trabajos y así poder tener un domingo tranquilo.

Esta vez su domingo fue diferente, en lugar de mirar por su ventana, estuvo mirando sus redes sociales. Empezó a seguir a páginas en Instagram las cuales publicaban fotos de paisajes, ya fuera de paisajes rurales como de ciudades, a Nayeon le gustaba observar fuera el paisaje que fuera. En Twitter en cambio, empezó a seguir cuentas que publicaban información sobre el mundo y de vez en cuando alguna que otra cuenta en la que publicaban imágenes graciosas.

Eran ya mediados de noviembre, apenas dos meses habían pasado desde el inicio de clases y aproximadamente tres semanas desde que se había convertido en stalker Nayeon y el hazmerreír del instituto. Nayeon no era estúpida, sabía lo que decía la gente sobre su persona, pero ella sabía que esas acusaciones eran falsas, así que no le afectaban lo más mínimo. Hasta que empezaron a afectarle.

Todo empezó un lunes, probablemente por eso era que todo el mundo odiaba los lunes, cuando todo empezó a venirse abajo.

Nayeon se encontraba -como siempre- en una de las esquinas de la cafetería, sentada en el suelo y mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle, cuando un golpe bastante fuerte en su cabeza le hizo mirar a su alrededor. Reconoció el objeto que la golpeó, siendo un balón de rugby. Lo más seguro es que el equipo de rugby se hubiera puesto a jugar dentro de la cafetería como hacían a veces y el balón hubiera llegado a su dirección sin querer. Antes de que pudiera coger el balón para devolverlo, apareció el capitán del equipo, Shownu.

“Iugh, no toques el balón con tus sucias manos, stalker.”

Vio repulsión en el rostro del chico, pero no le dejó siquiera la opción de defenderse cuando lo vio volver a su mesa, chocando los cinco con varios de sus compañeros mientras algunos seguían mirando en su dirección mientras se reían. Nayeon no entendía nada, no había hecho nada para que la miraran de esta manera.

Mediante el tiempo iba pasando, peor era para Nayeon. No sabía que había hecho para que la trataran tan mal. Si no le tiraban los libros, le hacían zancadillas, o la avergonzaban delante de todo el mundo.

Para su suerte, las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, lo que significaba que no tenía que volver a sentirse mal por ninguno de sus compañeros y podría avanzar en sus trabajos que le habían mandado hacer para las vacaciones.

Sus vacaciones se le pasaron rápidamente, demasiado para su agrado. Las únicas fechas que había celebrado fueron Navidad y nochevieja, el resto fueron días en los que hizo trabajos o miraba por su ventana.

Cuando llegó el primer día al instituto, nadie la miró, así que supuso que se aburrirían de molestarla. Hasta que abrió su taquilla y un globo de pintura verde acabó en su camiseta, empapándola por completo. Las risas por el pasillo no faltaron, pero su vista se fijó al final del pasillo, donde estaba Jaebeom junto a Yugyeom y Jackson.

A Nayeon no le afectaban estas cosas, hasta que empezaron a hacerlo. Cada día, uno después del otro. Siempre tenían alguna jugarreta preparada para ella. Llegó un día en el que estuvo tan alerta que no se dio cuenta de que la broma pesada de ese día era dejarla en vilo esperando a que le hicieran algo, pero nunca le hicieron nada.

Era finales de febrero cuando empezó a pedirle al cielo que por favor la dejaran en paz, ella realmente no había hecho nada malo, mucho menos a sus compañeros en el instituto. Pero el cielo no escucha, así que sin nada más mejor que hacer, entró a Twitter.

Al parecer había aparecido una nueva tendencia, esta vez era hablarle a tu número “vecino”. Es decir, a tu mismo número, solo que sumándole o restándole uno a la última cifra. _¿Por qué no?_ Pensó Nayeon, no es como si esta persona supiera quien es ella de todas maneras. Sus padres le habían enseñado a no hablar con desconocidos y mucho menos a darle su número telefónico, pero Nayeon se sentía rebelde por una vez en su vida.

_[18:47][Im Nayeon] Hola número vecino._

Se podría decir que Nayeon estaba nerviosa, no sabía realmente a quien le había escrito. ¿Sería un estudiante como ella? ¿Sería una madre de familia? ¿Sería una persona mala?

_[18:51][Número vecino] ¿Número vecino?_

_[18:51][Número vecino] No sé quién eres y tampoco sé lo que es un número vecino._

Nayeon estaba aliviada. Si hubiera sido una persona mala no le hubiera contestado, ¿no?

_[18:52][Im Nayeon] Disculpa si te molesto._

_[18:52][Im Nayeon] Vi esto en un post de Twitter._

_[18:53][Im Nayeon] El número vecino trata de hablarle a la persona que tiene el mismo número telefónico que el tuyo, pero sumándole o restándole uno al último dígito._

_[18:53][Número vecino] Oh_

_[18:53][Número vecino] No te preocupes, no me molestas._

_[18:54][Número vecino] Mi nombre es Jeongyeon, ¿y el tuyo?_

¿Jeongyeon? Nayeon no conocía a ninguna Jeongyeon en su instituto, y ella conocía a todo el mundo. Tal vez esta era su oportunidad para hacer una amiga.

_[18:56][Im Nayeon] Tenemos nombres parecidos._

_[18:56][Im Nayeon] Mi nombre es Nayeon, un placer._

Mentiría si dijera que no se había pasado horas hablando con Jeongyeon a partir de entonces. Tenían muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo, a ninguna de las dos les gustaba socializar con la gente así que no tenían amigos. También había cosas que no tenían en común, Nayeon era hija única mientras que Jeongyeon tenía una hermana menor. Nayeon desconocía la edad de Jeongyeon, así que no sabía cuan menor era su hermana pequeña.

Tras el paso del tiempo, la rutina de Nayeon se fue modificando. Ahora nada más despertar, le deseaba los buenos días a Jeongyeon y tras hacer el resto de cosas, le avisaba que iba a ir al instituto y dejaba su teléfono móvil en su escritorio. Cuando volvía le explicaba pequeñas cosas que había hecho o visto en el instituto y Jeongyeon hacía lo mismo de vuelta. A veces explicaban cosas de su vida o algún que otro secreto totalmente inofensivo.

Nayeon descubrió que Jeongyeon tenía un año menos que ella y la hermana de Jeongyeon tenía uno menos que Jeongyeon. Todavía no sentía la suficiente confianza como para decirle de donde era ni a qué instituto iba, así que supuso que Jeongyeon se sentía de la misma manera.

Para su desgracia, la situación en el instituto seguía igual. Todos los días le hacían jugarretas y ella no podía acudir a nadie para desahogarse, hasta que lo hizo con Jeongyeon.

_[16:21][Im Nayeon] ¿Jeongyeon?_

_[16:22][Jeongyeon] ¿Si?_

_[16:22][Im Nayeon] ¿Qué hago si me molestan en el instituto?_

Nayeon esperó su respuesta, veía como la chica escribía y dejaba de escribir. Los tres puntitos apareciendo y desapareciendo, pero Jeongyeon no enviaba ningún mensaje. Supuso que o bien había tocado un tema sensible, o no sabía que decirle.

_[16:28][Jeongyeon] A mí me molestaban en mi antiguo instituto._

_[16:28][Jeongyeon] Porque no soy como los demás._

_[16:28][Jeongyeon] Y como soy diferente, se creían con el derecho de hacerme sentir mal._

_[16:29][Jeongyeon] Un día mi hermana vio como me molestaban y se lo dijo a mi madre._

_[16:29][Jeongyeon] Decidió cambiarnos a las dos de instituto, pero la historia se repitió._

_[16:29][Jeongyeon] Al final me cambiaron a otro tipo de instituto y ahora estoy bien._

_[16:30][Jeongyeon] Aquí hay gente como yo, así que nos entendemos entre todos._

Nayeon estuvo pensando durante un largo rato, ¿gente como ella? ¿Existía un instituto donde todos los alumnos eran niños los cuales habían sido molestados? Si ese era el caso, Nayeon quería asistir a ese instituto. Estuvo buscando por todas partes, pero simplemente le fue imposible encontrar ese instituto, no sin que Jeongyeon le dijera el nombre de la ciudad donde vivía. Pero Nayeon no quería incomodar a Jeongyeon preguntándole algo tan personal.

_[17:14][Im Nayeon] Necesito salir de aquí, Jeongyeon._

_[17:14][Im Nayeon] Kangdong es un infierno._

_[17:14][Jeongyeon] Espera, ¿vas al instituto Kangdong?_

_[17:14][Jeongyeon] Es al instituto al que me cambiaron mis padres antes de cambiarme al que estoy ahora._

_[17:15][Jeongyeon] Mi hermana sigue en ese instituto._

¿La hermana de Jeongyeon en el mismo instituto que ella? No lo habría soñado ni en un millón de años. Jeongyeon era muy atenta y comprensiva, su hermana debía ser igual que ella. ¿Pero porque nunca la había conocido? Recordó que tiene dos años menos que ella, pero de todas maneras Nayeon conoce el nombre de todos, conoce la cara de todo el mundo.

_[17:17][Im Nayeon] ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?_

_[17:17][Jeongyeon] Dahyun_

_[17:18][Jeongyeon] Yoo Dahyun, va a segundo curso._

La conocía, Nayeon sabía quién era Dahyun. Una chica bastante bajita de piel muy clara, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el instituto, la había visto ya con tres colores de pelo diferentes. Así que Nayeon no quiso malgastar ni un momento más, al día siguiente iría en busca de Dahyun, ella sabría qué hacer.

Y así lo hizo, nada más llegar al instituto la mañana siguiente, esperó a Dahyun en la puerta. De vez en cuando alguien le daba un empujón o la llamaba stalker, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento. Nayeon llevaba ya algo más de un mes hablando con Jeongyeon, sentía que necesitaba saber que era real, que Jeongyeon era una persona de verdad.

Logró distinguir a Dahyun entre toda la marea de estudiantes gracias a su pelo de color verde claro, además de que iba acompañada de otra chica con el pelo rubia y otra la cual les sacaba una cabeza a las dos. No se hizo de rogar y se plantó delante de Dahyun, cortándole el paso.

“Yoo Dahyun, segundo curso. Tienes una hermana mayor un año mayor que tú llamada Jeongyeon, ha sido transferida dos veces en distintos institutos hasta que ahora está en uno en el cual la valoran.” Dijo casi sin respirar mirando a Dahyun a los ojos.

Las amigas de Dahyun la miraban con una expresión que no lograba descifrar, más que nada porque sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Dahyun, la cual no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

“¿Encantada de conocerte?”

Nayeon logró amistarse con Dahyun, aunque Chaeyoung y Tzuyu -sus amigas- eran más reacias a ella y su famoso mote. Dahyun le hablaba a Nayeon sobre Jeongyeon y Nayeon le hablaba a Dahyun sobre su versión de Jeongyeon. En muchas ocasiones, Nayeon se encontraba absorbida en sus pensamientos, intentando imaginar cómo era Jeongyeon físicamente. Nunca le pidió una fotografía suya a Dahyun, ya que de la manera de la que hablaba sobre su hermana mayor, le daba a entender que Dahyun suponía que se habían conocido en el instituto.

Habían pasado meses y ya eran finales de junio, lo que significaba el final de otro curso escolar. Para entonces, Chaeyoung y Tzuyu se habían amistado con ella también, dejando de lado sus prejuicios y dándose la oportunidad de conocer realmente a Nayeon. Por su parte, Nayeon estaba encantada de no solo tener a Jeongyeon como amiga, sino que ahora también tenía a Dahyun, Chaeyoung y Tzuyu, a pesar de que las cuatro son menores que ella.

_[19:34][Jeongyeon] Dahyun sigue insistiendo en hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el final de otro curso escolar_

_[19:34][Jeongyeon] También me ha pedido que te invite yo personalmente porque según ella te hará más ilusión si te pido yo que vengas._

_[19:35][Im Nayeon] ¿Por qué iba a hacerme más ilusión que me pidas tú que vaya a la fiesta?_

_[19:36][Jeongyeon] Porque yo también voy a ir y quiero verte._

Jeongyeon le aseguró mil y un veces que la fiesta no sería nada grande, solo Dahyun con sus amigas y ellas dos en su casa, obviamente con el permiso de sus padres. Cuando Nayeon fue a pedirles permiso a sus padres, parecieron emocionados e incluso le permitieron quedarse a dormir en su casa, convirtiendo la fiesta en una fiesta de pijamas.

Nayeon raramente se sentía emocionada, pero en este momento le era imposible tranquilizarse. Podría decirse que Nayeon nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida. Había pasado una semana desde la invitación de Jeongyeon y desde entonces su mente había sido un caos increíble. ¿Cómo sería Jeongyeon físicamente? ¿Sería igual en texto como en persona? ¿Tendrían temas de conversación? No había otra manera de descubrirlo que yendo a la fiesta, así que ahí se encontraba, frente a la puerta de la casa de la familia Yoo.

“¡Hey! Tú debes ser Nayeon, ¿cierto? Encanta de conocerte, soy Yubin, la madre de Jeongyeon y Dahyun. Ambas me han hablado muy bien de ti, siéntete como en tu casa querida. Yo tengo que irme ahora así que estaréis solas las cinco esta noche.” Se giró sin dejar hablar a Nayeon y gritó “¡Dahyun me voy ya! ¡Recibe a tu invitada como se merece!”

Vio como la señora Yubin se subía al coche aparcado frente a la casa y segundos más tarde se vio atrapada en un fuerte abrazo por parte de Dahyun.

“Sabía que si le decía a Jeongyeon unnie que te pidiera que vinieras, lo harías.” Dijo sonriendo ampliamente “¡No te quedes ahí unnie! Tzuyu todavía no ha llegado así que estábamos Chaeyoung y yo decorando un poco el salón.”

A Nayeon no le hizo falta decir nada, la mayoría de veces no hacía falta que dijera nada, Dahyun lo decía todo por ella y así le estaba bien. Fue hasta el salón el cual quedaba nada más entrar a la casa. Todo estaba perfectamente colocado pegado hacia la pared, como si hubieran dejado el espacio como una especie de pista de baile o algo por el estilo, además de que había barandillas en las paredes también. Además se había dado cuenta de que habían muchísimas fotos en las paredes, pero en ninguna aparecía Jeongyeon. Dahyun pareció notar su mirada.

“Jeongyeon unnie está en su habitación, sigue el pasillo todo recto, es la primera puerta a la izquierda. Dale un toque en el hombro para que no se asuste cuando entres.”

Nayeon no sabía porque Dahyun le decía eso. ¿Por qué iba a asustarse Jeongyeon? Nayeon desde pequeña había sido bañada en halagos por su físico por parte de su familia. ¿Lo decían por compromiso y en realidad no era físicamente agradable? No lo quiso pensar demasiado, así que se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Jeongyeon, llamando a la puerta.

“¿Jeongyeon?” Dijo esperando una respuesta.

Pero la respuesta no llegó, así que decidió entrar directamente.

Se encontró con la figura de la que supuso que era Jeongyeon mirando fijamente por la ventana. Decidió hacer caso a Dahyun y le dio un par de suaves toques en su hombro, haciendo que Jeongyeon se girase por completo, tildando suavemente su cabeza cuando hicieron contacto visual.

“¿Nayeon?” Dijo Jeongyeon en un tono de voz bastante alto, haciendo que Nayeon se asustara un poco “P-Perdón.”

Jeongyeon tartamudeaba, hablaba muy alto y de una manera muy extraña. ¿Era por esto que la molestaban? Nayeon podía entender que causara molestia, pero nadie merece ser juzgado por ser quien es.

“Un placer conocerte en persona por fin Jeongyeon. Me presento formalmente, me llamo Im Nayeon.”

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y vio como Jeongyeon hacia cuñas en sus orejas, dejando a Nayeon confusa. Nayeon vio como Jeongyeon empezaba a respirar aceleradamente y como empezaba a palpar su escritorio hasta que pulsó un botón que sobresalía de este. De repente se escuchó una alarma desde el pasillo, Nayeon cada vez estaba más y más confusa.

Vio como Dahyun llegó corriendo y se puso cara a cara con Jeongyeon, cogiéndole las manos y haciendo gestos raros con las manos de ambas. Para su alivio, Jeongyeon se veía más calmada, así que Dahyun le soltó las manos y se giró hacia Nayeon.

“¿No conocías a Jeongyeon unnie?”

Nayeon miró a Dahyun, no lograba descifrar su mirada, pero definitivamente estaba confundida, igual que ella.

“Yo…”

“Está bien, unnie me ha contado como os conocisteis.”

“¿Qué?”

Nayeon no las había escuchado hablar, de hecho no habían hablado, solo habían estado haciendo manitas. Pensó en telepatía, pero eso solo sucede en películas de ficción.

“¿Entonces no sabes que le pasa a unnie?”

Definitivamente, Nayeon no sabía dónde meterse. No sabía que había hecho mal, pero tras escuchar las palabras de Dahyun, sabía que había dicho o hecho algo malo. De repente Jeongyeon estiró suavemente de la camiseta de Dahyun y volvieron a hacer cosas raras con sus manos, hasta que vio como las facciones de Dahyun se relajaban.

“Está bien, no pasa nada, no es tu culpa Nayeon unnie.” Dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos “Estamos usando lenguaje dactilológico.”

Nayeon estaba pasando por muchas emociones en pocos minutos, pero sin duda ahora lo que sentía era confusión, confusión que al parecer pareció notar Jeongyeon, así que volvió a llamar la atención de Dahyun una vez más y volvieron a jugar con sus manos.

“Unnie me ha dado permiso para decirte todo. ¿Quieres saberlo?”

La verdad es que cuando Nayeon envió un mensaje a su número vecino, nunca creyó que contactaría con una chica un año menor que ella la cual vivía en su misma ciudad. Pero sobretodo no esperaba conocer a alguien con síndrome de Usher.

“Jeongyeon unnie nació sorda y a los cinco años empezó a perder su visión, ahora mismo tiene un campo visual muy reducido, apenas de 30 grados. Así que si no estás frente a ella, no sabrá que estás aquí.”

“Es por eso que me has dicho que le de toques en el hombro.” Pensó Nayeon en voz alta, haciendo sonreír a Dahyun.

Nayeon miró a los ojos a Jeongyeon, la cual la miraba curiosa y con algo de miedo. Hasta que Nayeon le tendió su mano y le sonrió, contagiando a Jeongyeon la cual imitó sus gestos.

“Para comunicaros unnie tiene una pizarra en la cama, voy a seguir decorando y ten cuidado, su equilibrio es muy malo, tienes que ayudarla para que no se caiga de lado.”

Dicho eso, Dahyun se fue de la habitación dejando a una muy sonriente Jeongyeon y a una curiosa Nayeon, la cual fue a buscar la pizarra que le había dicho Dahyun.

_Antes me he presentado, pero ahora sé que no podías escucharme. Mi nombre es Im Nayeon, es un placer verte por fin Yoo Jeongyeon._

Ese día juró que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de Jeongyeon.

Habían pasado tres semanas tras la fiesta y Nayeon y Jeongyeon habían empezado su propia rutina. Aprovechando que eran las vacaciones de verano, salían a pasear cada día, y cuando no lo hacían, simplemente se relajaban en el jardín de Jeongyeon.

Nayeon empezó a aprender el lenguaje dactilológico, así que cada vez usaban menos la pequeña pizarra que debían llevar encima siempre. A cambio, Jeongyeon intentó aprender a vocalizar correctamente, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, le resultaba imposible. Siempre acababa frustrada y con el cejo fruncido, haciendo que Nayeon pasara su dedo índice suavemente sobre este y al momento Jeongyeon sentía el enfado desvanecerse.

Podría decirse que se habían convertido en mejores amigas. A Nayeon le encantaba pasar tiempo junto a Jeongyeon y a Jeongyeon le encantaba el sentimiento de normalidad que le hacía sentir Nayeon.

En varias ocasiones Nayeon se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Jeongyeon. Aunque Nayeon quería invitar a Jeongyeon a su casa, le daba miedo que no fuera segura para ella. Jeongyeon perdía el equilibrio con mucha facilidad y siempre que caminaba tenía la mirada fijada en el suelo para evitar tropezarse, así que no veía si tenía algún obstáculo delante de ella, de evitarlos se encargaba Nayeon.

Hasta que un día Jeongyeon le preguntó porque no iban a su casa, esa misma noche tuvo una charla con sus padres y acordaron arreglar las zonas comunes para la visita de Jeongyeon. Afortunadamente no pasó nada grave, algún que otro tropezón, pero no era nada fuera de lo común.

Se complementaban tan bien las dos que ninguna se daba cuenta de cuanto crecían los sentimientos hacía la otra, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a dar el paso. Nayeon sentía que se aprovecharía de Jeongyeon y Jeongyeon temía que Nayeon no quisiera estar con alguien como ella.

Las vacaciones de verano se les pasaron volando y en nada empezarían las clases, fue entonces cuando Nayeon empezó a notar que Jeongyeon estaba rara. Habían veces que miraba de arriba hacia abajo muy rápidamente, a veces parpadeaba muchas veces seguidas o entrecerraba los ojos más de lo normal. Al parecer no fue la única que lo notó, así que los padres de Jeongyeon decidieron que era el momento de hacerle un chequeo. Nayeon le hizo prometer a Jeongyeon que le diría los resultados de las pruebas, y Jeongyeon aceptó.

Las clases habían empezado ya, y Jeongyeon llevaba sin ponerse en contacto con Nayeon desde hacía dos semanas. Nayeon creía que le habían dado una mala noticia y necesitaba hacerse a la idea antes de explicarle que es lo que pasaba, así que no le dio más importancia. Lo raro empezó cuando Dahyun empezó a ignorarla cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos del instituto. Nayeon quería pensar que había una razón lógica, pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida.

Nayeon estaba en el penúltimo año, eso significaba que tenía mucho trabajo siempre, así que en cada momento que tenía libre, le enviaba un mensaje a Jeongyeon preguntándole sobre su día. Cuando Nayeon sentía que la echaba mucho de menos, le enviaba un mensaje con todo lo que había hecho durante el día antes de irse a dormir, solo para ver la mañana siguiente que Jeongyeon siquiera había leído el mensaje.

El instituto parecía haberse olvidado de su estúpido mote, así que ahora era muchísimo más llevadero, pero el dolor que le producía que Jeongyeon y Dahyun la ignoraran era muchísimo peor que cuando la llamaban “stalker Nayeon”.

Era finales de octubre, un sábado por la tarde, cuando recibió una llamada de una muy alterada Dahyun. Lo único que pudo distinguir fue “hospital” y “lo siento”.

Tras convencer a sus padres de que la llevaran al hospital, fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de Dahyun, la cual no paraba de decir que lo sentía muchísimo. Al deshacer su abrazo, los padres de Jeongyeon y Dahyun se acercaron a Nayeon y le dieron otro abrazo, dándole las gracias en pequeños susurros. Nayeon no entendía nada, hasta que la madre de Jeongyeon le tendió un papel, distinguiendo la jeroglífica letra de Jeongyeon, pero familiar para Nayeon.

_Dahyun voy a ir a ver a Nayeon una última vez, volveré más tarde._

Nayeon no entendía la nota. ¿Jeongyeon había querido ir a verla?

“Cuando le hicieron las pruebas a Jeongyeon hace casi dos meses, descubrieron que su vista estaba empeorando. Jeongyeon nos hizo prometer que no te diríamos nada.” Dijo su madre.

“¿Entonces la han operado?”

Nayeon vio las expresiones de tristeza. ¿La operación había ido mal?

“Habíamos dejado a Jeongyeon y a Dahyun solas en casa un rato, entonces Jeongyeon aprovechó mientras Dahyun se duchaba para escribir esa nota y se fue.”

“Pero Jeongyeon no puede salir sola a la calle.”

“No, no puede.”

“¿Entonces qué pasa con Jeongyeon?”

“No pudo ver que el semáforo estaba en rojo.”

* * *

“Le dijiste a Dahyun que querías verme una última vez. ¿Cierto? Yo te veo a todas horas. Supongo que ahora puedes verme perfectamente, sea donde sea que estés.”

**YOO JEONGYEON**

**01.11.1996 - 26.10.2020**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Dadme vuestras opiniones en mi Twitter @PA165_ o en mi cc si queréis hacerlo en anónimo https://curiouscat.qa/PA165_


End file.
